


I couldn't figure out how to fashion my seatbelt; But then it clicked

by Rhidee



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Conspiracy Theories, Driver's Ed, Friendship, Genderfluid Kamal Bora, Hatsune Miku is not in this but she DOES show up for trevors thing later, Teenage Rebellion, Trans Trevor Garbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 20:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19952044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhidee/pseuds/Rhidee
Summary: “You can cuss?” Kamal asked from the depths of his half a gallon coffee mug.“Not legally!" Trevor said.





	I couldn't figure out how to fashion my seatbelt; But then it clicked

To say Kamal didn’t expect to keep in touch with people from the habitat would be an understatement. Maybe the same sort of understatement as saying he didn’t expect his friend boss to start stealing people’s teeth and making weird creepy wall murals in his office. But somehow, those facts made it a lot less of a surprise when, in the middle of a Tuesday afternoon, he woke up from his depression nap to find a teenager at his door.

“Oh my god, Kamal, dude, you’ve got to help me!!!” His scarf flew around wildly as he made frantic gestures that, while spirited, were meaningless.

There was fifteen consecutive seconds of silence.

Kamal blinked.

Trevor almost regained his breath from being him.

Kamal blinked again.

“OH! Hey Trevor.” Kamal said, as if greeting an old friend and not a punk teen whose name they definitely forgot.

“B…bro…” Said Trevor.

\--

So the run down was this, Trevor was trying to learn how to drive, and Kamal was the best choice for that.

“Why me.”

Trevor beamed, “No matter what side you turn the latter K on, it has a triangle! This name of sacred trust must have been hard earned, and your ceremonial garb is so professional!”

Kamal looked at his striped pajama bottoms. He decided not to touch that other thing. 

Apparently, he wanted to impress a “SUPER COOL VAMPIRE GIRL” with his ability to drive. Or rather, to find bigfoot, a task he needed to drive for, because apparently “a Brilliant Theorist without proof is just a scientist!!! FUCK them!!!!”.

“You can cuss?” Kamal asked from the depths of his half a gallon coffee mug.

“Not legally!”

\--

And maybe the legally thing should have been a hint.

“Okay, listen, you need to look left right left, because at an intersection you’re most likely to get hit from your left.”

“Okay!” Trevor squinted, and looked shiftily right left right, effectively limiting his vision almost completely. He then floored it.

\--

“Oh my god oh my god look that sign was a triangle it means YIELD aka SLOW THE FUCK DOWN DO YOU EVEN HAVE A LEARNERS PERMIT?!”

“A learners what?”

\--

The taco bell sign made for okay reading light.

“Okay, look,” Kamal gestured at the book while looking for their anti-anxiety meds, “I used this whenever I was renewing my license so you can use it.”

Trevor flipped through the pages. Yield to traffic already in a roundabout, yellow lines mean the traffic on the other side is going the opposite direction, orange signs mean construction zone, boris has the dreamiest eyes, most drivers tests are focused on control observation and signaling, and….

Wait.

“Hey Kamal, how come it says that Habit-“ The book teleported from Trevor’s hand and into Kamal’s.

“Ahahaha. Haha. Actually, you seem like a much more hands on learner!” Kamal stuffed the book and got out the recommended dosage of anxiety medication, “We don’t need pesky books!”

Trevor blinked, blinked again, and then crammed a Cinnabon® Delight™ into his mouth.

\--

“Wait.” Kamal said. They had five candy bracelets on their hands.

“Huh?” Said Trevor, painstakingly crafting his fursona out of confetti.

“What that guy say, grand larsony?”

“What about it?”

“We’re not lesbians.”

Trevor looked up.

“Yes.”

“I thought it was lesbian arson.”

The wind blew their hair softly.

Somewhere, a crow cawed.

“yOU THOUGHT GRAND LARCENY-“

“I KNOW I KNOW I KNOW LISTEN-“

“WAS A CRIME FOR LESBIANS DOING AR-“

“THE SYSTEM IS CORRUPT TREVOR I WOULDN’T BE SURPRISED-“

“THE SYSTEM IS ONLY CORRUPT BECAUSE WE DON’T HAVE ENOUGH SUITS FOR THE LIZA-“

“GODDAMN IT TREVOR I DON’T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT THE LIZARD ROBOTS ANYMORE I SWEAR TO GOD I’LL-“

\--

“I just feel like, maybe I need to settle on a pronoun? Like maybe, it’s just because I’m so young that I don’t know. That I’m really just indecisive.” Kamal messed with his hair and continued to stare into space, like literally space, with stars and the moon.

“Man…” Trevor said, wrapping the scarf around his fingers.

“I don’t think it matters?”

“I don’t know,” Kamal said, “It feels like maybe it matters a lot. Pronouns are a big deal. Maybe it’s something wrong with me that I haven’t settled. I don’t know my career goals, why would I know my gender?”

Trevor flopped his scarf over Kamal’s face and rolled onto his stomach.

“Listen, Kamal…I’ll tell you a secret. Even though I’m a BRILLIANT THEORIST, I can, uh, get things wrong sometime. That doesn’t mean I didn’t have any reason to make the original theory. It just means the ghost writers don’t like the ending anymore. If you change your mind, it’s okay. If you keep changing your pronouns, it’s okay. If I can be a werewolf even though people don’t believe me, you can change your pronouns even though you’re not sure if you believe you.”

Kamal took a deep breath and nodded. They drew with chalk under the moon. Kamal drew a lot of anime. Trevor practiced his big foot capturing strategies.

By the end of the night, Trevor had realized his plan absolutely needed Hatsune Miku, and had talked Kamal into helping him draft the email.

**Author's Note:**

> BONUS:  
> \--  
> They laughed and hooked their arms around each other.  
> “We grew so much as people!” Trevor bounced happily.  
> “I know! I’m so glad we got to see every moment of that without any jump cuts or montages!” Kamal said, flushed with joy.  
> “Yeah, that should would suck!” Trevor said.  
> Their laughter calmed down.  
> “If you ever tell the cops I’ll hunt you down.” Trevor said looking Kamal dead in the eyes.  
> “Blood pact or you’re cis.” Said Kamal holding a knife.  
> \--
> 
> So, i'm learning to drive, while also having to reevaulate a close friendship, while also having to figure out how jobs work before my next semester. It's like, a real bummer that i'm not having all the teen moments i want so bad? So i guess i'll put them in a fic, and hope that one day I can live them more often


End file.
